Pup Pup Blooper Show!
Summary Van and Suzan host a blooper show of all the funny things that happen in set! Get ready for the laugh fest of a lifetime! Characters Actually Appearing * Suzan Hinako * Van Shindo Appearing in Footage * Asmodai * Monty Hinako * Ryder * Night Ryder * Uni-Kitty * Logan Hinako * Rubble * Zoe Trent Transcript (Title card with Ryder on it) Ryder: Pup Pup Blooper Show! (The episode starts in an America's Funniest Home Videos inspired area) Announcer: Presenting the first ever PAW Patrol Blooper Show! And now here are your hosts, Van Shindo and Suzan Hinako!!! (The two come onto the stage and appear on stage. With Van wearing a tux, and Suzan wearing a beautiful red sparkling dress) Van: Hello PAW Patrol fans, I am Van Shindo! Suzan: And I am Suzan Hinako! Van: And we're here to give you the first ever PAW Patrol Blooper Show! (Applause is heard) Suzan: Throughout the long history of our show, the actors had a bit of trouble with their lines! Van: Now that is an understatement, I have no trouble at all! Suzan: Oh you liar! Van: Then should I roll the footage? Suzan: Ye-yuh! Van: Alrighty then! (He shows the first clips) (Footage clip title card: Van and Suzan's mishaps!) (The first one is from Pups and the Demon Dance) (The pups go into a room full of Asmodai's old band equipment) Van: Wow you got everything in here but an electric triangle! Director: Cut!!! It's electric GUITAR!!! Logan: For god sake's Van, you gotta learn that!! Van: (laughs) Oh sorry. Electric triangle? Heck yeah I'd love to play that! I know my lines I just forget! I told you my memory is the worst! Cali: No fooling there... Van: Oh shut up! (The next clip is from Pups Save a User) Suzan: This device is known to be used to connect the worlds of Reality and Irony! Director: Cut!! It's Reality! Suzan: Bahaha!! I'm sorry, I get those two mixed up! Monty: (He facepalms) For god sakes Suzan! Suzan: Hey I'm the gadget user here! Monty: hey calm down and just get it right! Suzan: Gah!! (The next clip is from Pups and the Blacksmith) Suzan: Where is the blacksmith though? Van: Man someone is a Markimash fan! Director: Cut! It's Markiplier not Markimash Van: Well Markimash is a thing. MarkiplierXyamimash forever! Monty: Man the internet is a weird place! Suzan: Well, Scott Crawford's weird... Van: Who now? (The next clip is from Pups Save a User) (Snooky appears out of the portal but falls in the wrong place and face-plants) Snooky: (Muffled) I'm okay! Director: Cut! Get Snooky off the floor! (The next one is from Pups and the Love God) Van: Suz, I'm fine! Suzan: No your not, you're sad that you don't have a Glover! (She notices what she said) Have a Glover?! (She bursts out in laughter) I'm sorry I've been playing N64 lately! (The next clip is from Pups get Real) Van: I welcome you, to the real world! Logan: Whoa.... Van: I know right? (He leans on a flag pole and it breaks and he falls) Uh-oh! Suzan: You okay Van? Van: How in the world is this prop not straightened?! (The next clip is from Pups and the Purgatory Knight) Justin: I only serve Hades! Night Ryder: You dare chose the Lord of the Underwear over me?! Why you little!!! Director: CUT! It's Lord of D.E.M.I.S.E!! Night Ryder: I was going to say Underworld! Stupid script re-writes!!!! (The next clip is from Pups and the Stagefright!) Van: Marshall, are you in here? (Then a paint balloon hits him in the face) Hey that wasn't supposed to happen yet! Marshall: Sorry fair maiden! Dah drats! I mistook you again! Van: Gah... (He facepalms) Marshall.... (The next clip is from Pups and the Blacksmith) Suzan: Here they come Van! Van: Then let's do it (He readies his sword and pull it back but accidentally cuts off Suzan's Bindi) oh god! I'm so sorry! Suzan: Next time watch where you control the sword! Van: Hey, I said sorry! Suzan: Gah.... (The last scene of the montage is from Pups and the Love God) Van: Wait you set me up with MEGAN?! (He slips on a puddle and hits my head on the glass) Snooky: That's gotta hurt! Van: Okay, ow I think one of the tanks are leaking! Zoe: Aren't you over-reacting a bit? (The tank breaks and gets Zoe wet) Van: You were saying? Zoe: GAH!!! I can't work like this! Someone get my agent on the phone!! (She storms off of set) (The montage then ends) Suzan: See what I mean? You often mess things up! Van: Well I'm not the only one! Suzan: Yeah right! Van: Oh yeah? Well we have a ton more footage of you and the pups to prove my point! Suzan: Please! My brothers are the ones that mess things up better! Van: Well I have those too! I'll just play 'em! (He does so) (Footage clip title card: Monty and Logan's Goofs!) (The first clip is from Pups Save an Anniversary) Monty: Look, you just get the next ingredient okay?! The next one is Vampire blood eye shadow! Logan: I thought the one I get is the rock? Monty: Gah!! I am an idiot!! (He facepalms) (The second clip is from Pup House in the Woods) Monty: Of course the pets can come with you! It'll probably be better then Snooky's Fireball cake! Director: Cut! It's MONSTER cake! Monty: Hey, I did better than Logan ya know! Logan: I heard that! Monty: Gah!! (The third clip is also from Pup House in the Woods) Ryder: Well then... time to call all of the monsters! Grah!! (He pushes the button, but nothing happens) Huh? (He continues pushing the button) Okay, I think the button's broken! Monty: Gaaaaah!!!!! Ryder: Who runs the electrical systems here?! Monty: Sigh.. I'll call 'em..... again! Ryder: I'll just keep hitting this until I can get it working! (He keeps pushing the button) Monty: Um, I don't think that is a good idea! Ryder: Why? What's the worse that can happen? (The button explodes and they blow a fuze) Monty: Gah..... That can happen.... Ryder: Sigh... I hate myself.... Monty: I know you didn't see it, but I facepalms due to your STUPIDITY!!! (The fourth clip is from Pups and the Buddy Police) Buddy Police Member 1: We're the Buddy Police! Monty: The bunny fleece? Director: CUT! Its buddy police! Logan: He said buddy police you dummy!! Monty: Gah I shouldn't have skipped my ear Dr. appointment! Logan: What am I gonna do with you... (He ponders) Monty: Gah!! (He facepalms) (The fifth clip is from Pups Save a Dragonbat) Monty: Whoa what's with the pink demon here!? Director: CUT! He is clearly PURPLE! Logan: Monty, what is it with your color-blinding!? Monty: Gah, I knew I shouldn't have skipped.my Eye Dr. appointment! Logan: Someone get an eye-doctor for him! Monty: Gah!! (He facepalms) (The sixth clip is from Pups Save a Wrestling Match) Logan: Well Basketball is banned due to a counterfeiting operation that happened back in San-Fran-Calico. Monty: Yeah, it was serious biz. Logan: Well those kids were a pain in the butt... Van: Well what sport other than that would I be good at? Logan: Maybe Lacrosse in some places? Van: Um I don't know if I'm built for that! Logan: Then just try and work as an egalitarian! Van: Is that eating bagels? Director: CUT!!! Its eagles! Logan: That's not even the word I was saying! Van: Okay, I am confused now! Logan: Gah! You really gotta get a dictionary! (The seventh clip is from Pups Save a Phoenix) Monty: I got it!! I got the feather!! (He runs with it and trips it lands on Chase's nose) Chase: Ah... Ah.. ACHOO!!! Monty: Sorry about that Chase! Chase: That's okay, at least we got the feather back.. Monty: Yep! Chase: Ah-choo! (He sneezes on Monty) Monty: Aw, yuck! I got some of it in my mouth! Director: Cut!!! (The eighth clip is from Pups and the Love God) Monty: Well lucky for you, you have a love dog om your side! Suzan: I thought you were a love god? Director: CUT!!! Suzan is correct! It is love GOD!!! Monty: Gah... (He facepalms) For the love of dog... Suzan: Don't you mean for the love of god? Monty: Shut up! (The ninth clip is from Pups Save a Werewolf) Ryder: I heard about this one movie that says to stick to the road, and beware the moon lights! I forgot what the movie was called though... Monty: Shh... I sense something! Ryder: What is it? Monty: Something disturbing... Ryder: How disturbing? Oh, wait, it wasn't something disturbing, it was a dark creature! Coming this way! Monty: Wha- (He facepalms) Gah!! Ryder: You're not doing well, maybe Sitterson's fog is causing your brain to go nuts! Monty: Why do I exist?! Ryder: You are immortal.... Monty: Oh for god's sake! (The tenth clip is from Pups Save a Tournament) Monty: Go get 'em Van, crush 'em with your Drum Sword! Director: CUT!! You mean Sun Fist! Logan: Monty, learn your cards!! Monty: Gah! (He facepalms) Heart of the cards, why have you forsaken me?! (The footage ends) Trivia * This is the first time a half hour special was not a rescue mission